


La goccia che fece traboccare il calice

by Blablia87



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablia87/pseuds/Blablia87
Summary: La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso - o, per meglio dire, il calice - fu una minuscola lacrima di Barolo che, quasi incurante della gravità, decise di abbandonare il bordo di cristallo del bicchiere ben stretto tra le dita affusolate del demone Crowley per finire al centro esatto della guancia sinistra dell’angelo Aziraphale, in piedi – impettito in modo goffamente delizioso - a pochi passi da lui.





	La goccia che fece traboccare il calice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lory221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory221B/gifts).



Agli amici, quelle veri,

che ti seguirebbero sino alla fine del mondo…

e oltre.

 

 

 

“ _So please don’t go_

_Don’t leave me here all by myself_

_I get ever so lonely from time to time_

_I will find you anywhere you go_

_I’ll be right behind you_

_Right until the ends of the earth_ ”

 

(Queen – You take my breath away)

 

 

 

 

La storia del mimetizzarsi tra gli uomini - vestendo e, soprattutto, agendo come loro - per poter svolgere al meglio il proprio lavoro sfuggì definitivamente di mano in un piovoso pomeriggio autunnale.

 

La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso - o, per meglio dire, il calice - fu una minuscola lacrima di Barolo che - quasi incurante della gravità (onnipotenza e robe simili, ricordate?) - decise di abbandonare il bordo di cristallo del bicchiere ben stretto tra le dita affusolate di Crowley - seduto a gambe incrociate su una voluminosa pila di libri in un angolo della libreria di Aziraphale, dove si erano incontrati per festeggiare una nuova malefatta pensata e poi, “sorprendente”, divinamente sventata ancor prima di compiersi - per finire al centro esatto della guancia sinistra dell’Angelo, in piedi – impettito in modo goffamente delizioso - a pochi passi da lui.

 

«Ops!», si lasciò scappare il Demone, trattenendo a stento una risata davanti allo sguardo stupito che, complice la quantità di alcol ingerita, stava affiorando in modo innaturalmente lento sul volto dell’altro.

«Avresti potuto macchiarmi la giacca!», sussurrò l’Angelo con tono pacatamente preoccupato, il viso candido arrossato dal vino e dallo sforzo di non cedere alla tentazione di aprire il gilet per concedere un po’ di indecoroso riposo al proprio corpo mortale e alla camicia che lo avvolgeva.

«Avrei - convenì Crowley - _ma_ , non l’ho fatto», terminò, sporgendosi in avanti e facendo dondolare il calice a pochi centimetri dal volto dell’Angelo. «Io ho sempre il controllo delle mie azion-»

“Azioni”, avrebbe voluto dire, come è facilmente intuibile anche senza l’onniscienza che - datemi retta, non ne avreste fatto buon uso - ho deciso di riservare solo per me (e nemmeno sempre: è stancante persino per Dio essere ovunque e sapere ogni cosa, credetemi.)

 

Ad ogni modo: “azioni”, avrebbe voluto dire. Sorprendentemente (solo per lui), però, le sue azioni non erano affatto sotto il suo controllo quanto credeva. Il risultato fu che Aziraphale venne investito da una pioggia di rosso italiano che, questa volta sì, finì col colpire mortalmente anche il suo prezioso gilet.

 

L’Angelo socchiuse le labbra, sconvolto, un unico pensiero impresso nella mente a caratteri cubitali (solo un’altra parola aveva avuto il potere di comparire con tanta maestosità al centro del suo angelico intelletto, e cominciava con “Armag” per terminare con un urlo interiore ben celato da una spada fiammeggiante mentre Satana fuoriusciva dal centro di una pista aerea nel bel mezzo del nulla della campagna inglese): “Resterà la macchia...”

 

Crowley, al quale la Caduta aveva tolto molto (pensate che non ricordi tutti i miei angeli, forse? Ho un’ottima memoria, oltre che una buona vista) ma non la capacità, quando voleva, di empatizzare con chi gli era vicino (in ogni senso voi vogliate interpretare queste parole), sembrò leggere nella mente annebbiata dall’alcol dell’altro.

 

Scattò in piedi e, con un gesto teatrale, soffiò (forse ho conferito troppi poteri a questa pratica, dal dare vita alla creta allo smacchiare abiti... devo prendere un appunto in merito) via il vino dal vestito dell’altro, travasandolo nuovamente nel proprio bicchiere.

«Ecco qua, Angelo» commentò, alzando un lato delle labbra in un sorriso abbozzato. «Non sia mai che debba sopportare il tuo malumore. Ti fa apparire una ruga proprio al centro del viso», ironizzò, toccandogli con un movimento leggermente scomposto un punto in mezzo alla fronte. «A proposito di vis-»

“Viso”, avrebbe voluto dire. Anche qui, nessun potere particolare per riuscire a capirlo. Quello che invece gli balenò per la mente nessuno è in grado di dirlo. No, nemmeno io. Ricordate? Anche Dio ha bisogno, ogni tanto, di smettere di essere onnisciente. Ho elaborato un pulsante, per questo. 

 

Ad ogni modo: “viso”, avrebbe voluto dire. Invece, si portò avanti e fece saettare la lingua velocemente fuori dalle labbra, andando a colpire - delicatamente, giusto una piccola pressione mirata - nel punto esatto dove la prima goccia di vino (quella che tra poco farà traboccare tutto il calice) si era andata a posare. 

 

Aziraphale spalancò gli occhi, sbigottito, spostando lo sguardo sulle iridi allungate dell’altro. Da angelo, Crowley aveva avuto dei bellissimi occhi verdi. Avevo scelto di far sopravvivere qualche traccia di quel colore, creato solo da qualche ora appositamente per potergliene fare dono, tra il giallo saturo che era stato assegnato poi, in attesa di questo preciso momento (cosa credete, che solo Agnes Nutter sappia fare belle e accurate profezie? Da chi pensate abbia preso lezioni?). Sì, perché quelle venature era visibili solamente ad una distanza che Crowley non avrebbe mai concesso a nessuno. A nessuno, ben inteso, che non fosse un essere divino. Gentile. Premuroso. Paziente. In una parola: Soffice.

 

Ora, dovete immaginare che angeli e demoni non siano gli unici esseri in grado di bloccare il tempo. Ci sono i bambini, ad esempio. E gli addetti alle poste. E poi, chiaramente, ci sono io. Conosco ogni mio angelo (caduto o meno) come Aziraphale conosce ogni libro nella sua libreria. E, parlando di questo Angelo nello specifico, so che sognava quel momento all’incirca dalla fuga di un unicorno impulsivo a poche ore dall’apertura dell’imbarco per il viaggio in nave più movimentato della storia. So anche, per lo stesso motivo, che più di una volta si era trovato sul punto di prendere lui l’iniziativa, finendo sempre col darsi ad una - secondo i suoi canoni, frutto di una maldestra istruzione ad opera di Gabriel - “decorosa” fuga. Ed ecco perché, stranamente e senza _nessssun_ intervento divino, il tempo nella libreria di Aziraphale si bloccò il periodo necessario (quarantatré minuti e dodici secondi, altrimenti avreste continuato a pensare solo a questo, perdendovi il meglio) affinché il nostro Angelo capisse che la pratica umana del baciarsi sulle labbra non era l’anticamera dell’Inferno (come Gabriel gli aveva sempre detto) ma, al contrario, un piccolo biglietto di scuse da parte del Paradiso per la frettolosa cacciata dal suo giardino, e decidesse di sperimentarla senza troppi sensi di colpa.

 

Crowley, che viceversa rifletteva con attenzione su tale aspetto più o meno della sua prima visione di ‘Romeo e Giulietta’ in compagnia dell’Angelo (sì, il Globe Theatre era ancora deserto, ai tempi... e sì, di nuovo, quella cosa sul fatto che amare i propri peccati rendesse innocenti era stata un’idea di Aziraphale, per quanto si basasse solo su una teoria), cedette alla nuova esperienza con la stessa arrendevolezza con la quale un Cerbero della testa leggermente sproporzionata aveva accettato, non molto tempo prima, di essere chiamato “Dog” e di trasformarsi in un docile cucciolo di compagnia, attendendo con pazienza che trascorressero i successivi quarantatré minuti e dieci secondi.

 

Il famoso calice, invece, traboccò all’incirca un minuto più tardi, quando Crowley, un sorriso divertito premuto sulle labbra dell’altro, gli prese il viso tra le mani prima di saltare agilmente all’indietro sulla stessa pila di libri sulla quale tutto, si potrebbe dire, aveva avuto inizio.

 

Sì, mi piace la circolarità. È così perfetta... divina, non trovate?

 

E i lieto fine, ovviamente.

 

Per questo che ho lasciato che i loro cammini si incrociassero così spesso, in questi secoli.

Un angelo e un demone che si amano sono il messaggio perfetto che voglio trasmettere: l’amore è completezza. È un’uguaglianza data dalla somma di due diversità. Capito?

 

 

Non date retta a Gabriel... non ha mai capito che il mio piano è ineffabile, non bacchettone.

 

 

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice:**

 

Non pubblico su questo sito da secoli. Più in generale, non scrivevo (fanfiction, romanzi, racconti, favole, insomma qualsiasi cosa) da molto, moltissimo tempo. Ci volevano un angelo e un demone palesemente innamorati, per farmi sedere nuovamente davanti al computer con gioia!

 

Credo, quindi, che la mia “penna” sia un po’ arrugginita (senza contare che, fino ad oggi, in ambito “ff” avevo elaborato sempre e solo storie per un altro fandom, decisamente lontano da questo per toni e protagonisti), ma spero non si noti troppo.

 

È bello ritrovare vecchi luoghi, anche se con nuove forme.

 

Grazie, fin da adesso, a chiunque abbia letto.

 

Vi lascio con una bellissima fanart trovata sul web (purtroppo non sono riuscita a risalire all’autore/autrice: nel caso ne conosceste il nome segnalatemelo, in modo che possa modificare questa parte con i giusti riferimenti), perché questi due sono una gioia per gli occhi e il cuore in ogni forma.

 

A presto,

Blablia

 

 

 


End file.
